


will you be the lysosome to my cell

by wonuw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, study session with soonyoung chan and wonwoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuw/pseuds/wonuw
Summary: chan tells awful, biology-related pick up lines, soonyoung doesn't understand any of them, and wonwoo is done with both of them.(or: chan's attempts in flirting, from wonwoo's point of view)





	will you be the lysosome to my cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minniegguk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniegguk/gifts).



> im sorry ??

jeon wonwoo is a smart man.

or at least, that’s what he thinks. and most of his friends do, too!

but now, jeon wonwoo feels like a very stupid man.

why, you ask?

simple, because he accepted the offer to study with soonyoung for their math midterm the next day. and if soonyoung was there, chan would be, too; they came in a package, absolutely no bargains allowed.

it was okay at the very start, when all three of them were huddled around the too-small coffee table of soonyoung’s apartment, with all their noses buried in the textbooks and comfortable silence, apart from the one or two questions soonyoung would ask wonwoo.

but then it all goes downhill from there, when soonyoung stops being interested in studying and his brain becomes impermeable to any more academic related information. wonwoo doesn’t know why he hadn’t seen this coming; he’s studied with soonyoung before, and the longest he can last is half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes tops, before he completely gives up and starts scrolling on his phone aimlessly.

this time, he seems to be looking through instagram, laughing at random memes he sees, completely uncaring of the other two boys who are still trying to cram chapters worth of information into their heads. well, actually, it’s just chan who’s cramming three topics of biology, wonwoo has already finished with all his revision last week, now’s just a time for him to read through everything again.

it gets annoying, though, when wonwoo’s trying to mentally solve this particularly complicated logarithm question and soonyoung suddenly lets out another bout of laughter, probably at another stupid meme. he moves to shout at soonyoung for being so noisy, but the other shoves his phone in his face, still laughing.

on the screen is a picture of a bird with a pen in its beak, supposedly stood outside a classroom window, with the caption “hello yes i am here to learn geometries”. it’s funny, he won’t deny it, but it’s also one of the topics that’s included in their midterm tomorrow, which soonyoung is currently _not_ studying for.

he hits soonyoung on the head with his pen, ignoring the indignant “ow!” that soonyoung yelps, and says in a deadpan voice, “soonyoung, geometry is tested tomorrow, you know.” at this, soonyoung yelps again, but reaches for his textbook that’s strewn somewhere on the floor and flips to the chapter on geometry, all interest for his phone lost.

(now _that_ is funny.)

the silence returns once again, something wonwoo revels in, as he can’t focus with other noises distracting him. but to his dismay, it doesn’t last very long, and this time it’s chan who interrupts his bliss.

“hyung!” chan looks up from his book for the first time since they’ve sat down, eyes trained on soonyoung, continuing once he’s got his attention. “are you a concentrated sucrose solution?” soonyoung tilts his head in confusion, whereas wonwoo just groans and lays his head on the table, guessing what’s coming next.

“because you’re so fucking sweet!”

“language,” wonwoo warns, his face still on the table, a smile playing on his lips. he can’t see it, but he knows that soonyoung’s cheeks must be stained a deep shade of red at that. he hears he sputters of soonyoung, which further serves to prove his point.

“hyung,” chan starts again, and this time wonwoo sits back up, wanting to be able to see soonyoung’s reaction. the aforementioned boy glances at wonwoo and stares desperately, probably wanting to get out of this situation before chan can say any more embarrassing things, but wonwoo blatantly ignores him and resumes looking at his textbook. it’s about time these two sorted out their feelings, anyway, what with chan constantly making advances but soonyoung too scared to reciprocate.

“hyung!” chan goes again, and soonyoung’s gaze turns back to him. “will you be the ribosomes to my rough endoplasmic reticulum?” wonwoo watches in amusement as soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow in confusion; chan’s a biology major while soonyoung hasn’t touched the subject in years, which makes this exchange all the more amusing.

chan flips a few pages, scans over a paragraph of text, before grinning out, “hyung, will you be the lysosome to my cell?” wonwoo bites his lip to stop himself from bursting out in laughter at soonyoung, who now looks like he wants to explode, because they all know chan’s trying to flirt with him through biology, but he has _absolutely no idea_ what any of the terms mean.

“hyung,” chan goes yet again, and this time when wonwoo looks up at them, his cheeks are a little pink, too. “will you be the oxygen to my mitochondria?”

 _soonyoung should know this one_ , wonwoo thinks, and he probably does remember it, from how his eyes light up and is about to say something in reply, but chan beats him to it, eyes twinkling, “i can’t survive without you.”

soonyoung falls backwards, a hand coming up to clutch his heart as his face scrunches up and his cheeks redden even more. wonwoo snorts loudly, while chan just grins at him.

a few more moments pass and chan goes back to flipping through his book, so wonwoo figures that’s the end of that. soonyoung’s… still on the floor, probably too embarrassed to face chan, but wonwoo takes no mercy on him and stretches his leg out and under the table, poking soonyoung in the side and tells him to get up unless he wants to fail tomorrow.

he shrieks and writhes away from wonwoo’s foot, slapping it away while moving to get up to continue doing geometries, like that bird. the thought of soonyoung running around and squawking like a bird brings a snicker to wonwoo’s lips, the funniest thing being that he _already_ is a little like that.

eventually,  wonwoo gets tired of staring at the equations for so long; he already knows all of this, so why not spend his time doing something else? like reading that one pdf of a short story he downloaded yesterday, called “the human chair” and written by some old japanese author.

he manages to read a little before the halfway point before chan taps him on the shoulder, asking for help in trying to pronounce some words. he points to the four terms on the textbook, the four bases of the DNA structure.

“it’s astatine, thymine, guanine, and cytosine,” wonwoo tells him, saying each name slowly so that chan can catch the pronunciation. the younger nods in a silent thanks, muttering the four names over and over again under his breath to memorise how they’re said.

“astatine, thymine, guanine, cytosine. astatine, thym-” his head suddenly shoots up to stare straight at soonyoung, who is, surprisingly, concentrated on his own textbook. “soonyoung hyung,” chan whisper-shouts, his eyes gleaming with _something_.

...wonwoo thinks he knows what’s going to happen next.

“hyung,” he repeats, once he’s gotten soonyoung’s attention and the older’s looking back at him. “thymine.”

wonwoo… is not surprised.

“hyung, thymine,” chan repeats in response to soonyoung’s blank face. “thy. mine.” soonyoung still has no idea what he’s saying.

“actually, it’s thou art mine,” wonwoo interjects, wondering if his little comment would let soonyoung understand what the younger’s getting on, but of course it doesn’t, and soonyoung just sends a bewildered glance to wonwoo.

“ok, never mind.” chan dips his head and continues reading, but wonwoo can see the smile on his lips. soonyoung, on the other hand, still looks confused as fuck as he returns to staring at numbers.

normally, wonwoo wouldn’t intervene in… whatever these two did, but he thinks that the latest line from chan was pretty good, and so soonyoung should understand it. he swiftly searches up the old english terms and shows his phone to soonyoung.

his face then turns very, very red.

he sends wonwoo a look that says _what am i supposed to do!_ and like the good friend he is, wonwoo simply shrugs his shoulders and leaves him flailing helplessly. chan doesn’t seem to notice this exchange, still focused like he should be, and wonwoo lays back down on the floor to continue reading.

things after that are pretty quiet, the only sounds being an occasional flip of a page or the click of a pen. it’s so quiet, once wonwoo is done with reading that interesting but somewhat disturbing story, he falls into a light slumber, hand going limp beside him.

he only awakens a little while later, courtesy of the two boys next to him, who are now being very loud.

“are you..?” he hears soonyoung say faintly, but as to what, he has no idea. chan responds with an immediate “yes!” and asks in a somewhat urgent manner, “will you?”

soonyoung lets out a hurried “yes of course”, and when wonwoo opens his eyes, he’s met with the sight of chan’s hands clasping soonyoung’s own over the table, books and all long forgotten. he shifts slightly and sees a sheet of paper between their two books that wasn’t there before, and while the two are busy staring in each other’s eyes or whatever, wonwoo reaches out to take it.

it’s chan’s biology assignment, probably part of chan’s study materials. he wonders if there’s any more dumb pick up lines written here, but there are none that wonwoo can see, so what is it that got those two like that? he starts doubting that the paper even caused it, it was probably just there because chan was referring to it, but then wonwoo sees it.

on the line where the date is supposed to be, soonyoung’s name is written there instead, with a heart at the end.

wonwoo sighs. _these idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> "the human chair" is as short story written by edogawa ranpo, if anyone's interested  
> find me on twitter @hirossei 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated! ♡


End file.
